Phantomhive Loki
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: This tale takes place A.U to my story Surrender Your Heart. Jamie finds Loki and he soon becomes one of her famed "Monsters" so to speak. I recommend you read Surrender your Heart to get the gist of the story although this one is the more correct version of it.
1. Found

Phantomhive Loki

Ch. 1 Found

He was running from his enemies. Somehow they had found him masquerading as the all father. Conveniently anyone who might be worried for the all father were away and the guards had let their guard slip. He tried to fight back but he had been beaten and they dragged him out into their world far from Asgard and the other eight realms. They had their "fun" with him then they sold him to some black market traders. They though him a pretty beast even for his rare blue skin and even rarer red eyes, little knowing that one blue haired blued eyed captive they had years ago would be back for vengeance.

"Sebastian this is an order burn this place to ground. Grell do me a favor and get the Jotun on the alter there please?" said a girl with a husky male voice. Both said "Yes my Lord." all he could see is two green yellow eyes look at him and let him lose saying "Ohhh your pretty for a frost giant from Jotunhinm." soon he pasted out.

He woke later in a ravish room. He saw the bluenett from before and said "Who are you Mortal?" she scoffed at getting called mortal and said "Aralesser Jamie Ellea Phantomhive. I already know who you are Loki Laufeyson of Asgard." Loki blushed for a moment then said "Thank-you for saving me although I am quite sure you said 'Burn this place to the ground' my question then becomes why?" Jamie smirked and then taking on the cold look of her ancestor said "Why you ask godling? Like you there shreds of my past I want gone."

Loki narrowed his eyes in suspicion to the mere mortal who had both a demon and a reaper in her control. But he spoke nothing of knowing this. He watched her leave and asked "Where are you going?" Jamie flinched and snapped "Not that it is any of your worry but unlike you I have to company to run. And unlike Mr. Stark I give two shits about how my company fairs. Good day."

He soon heard a low whistle and there stood the ginger. He was rather easy on the eyes, and Loki could tell that he was gender confused like the girl who thought she was male, he thought he was a girl. The ginger said "Well for a sliver tongue you let her walk allover you. I'm Grell Sutcliff and thanks to Jamie I know that your name is Loki Laufeyson. So Loki of Asgard why are you here in our world? This is not one of the nine realms your familiar with. This London England in 2014. This world knows demons, angels and reapers as well as gods, and others races." Loki really had no clue as to why the cultists bought him from the Chitari.

Loki knew as the God of Mischief that Heimdal was always watching everywhere and would be able to find him now. Heimdal always knew he was Loki under the two guises he had used. He strangely heard him say _"Young Prince of Asgard I will tell no one of where you are for there is a reason to why you are there. Thanos would not give you up so willingly unless he found a new puppet to play with. Help Arlesser Phantomhive with her tasks and all will be forgiven." _ he wanted to cry bull shit but then again Heimdal was never wrong. Who could be more evil than he? Who could be more a trickster than he? He guessed he would find out. And the first step was to start over with the Aralesser fresh...but where in this labyrinth of a home was she?


	2. Earl Grey Tea and Death Scythes

Ch.2 Earl Grey Tea and Death Scythes

Jamie sat in the rec room while other nobles in her inner circle played pool. There stood Chan the descendent of Lau. Grell flanked her right. Grell had went too far the day Jamie had been kidnapped from this very room by the descendent of Azzuro Venir. So his boss William made him mortal on Jamie's very honest suggestion to punish Grell in that fashion rather than kill him out right. Ever grateful to Jamie Grell asked to work for Jamie as a body guard...Sebastian loudly objected but Jamie held firm. Jamie eyed her newest addition. Pepper Potts who was Tony Stark's assistant and right hand in Stark Industries. But according to Grell and confirmed by Undertaker Madam Red or Angela Barnett's unborn child had been saved and been born to a surrogate family that eventually became the Potts family. So Pepper was Jamie's unknown cousin... Jamie knew it but Pepper did not. Sebastian came in followed by Loki. Loki had bumped in to the demon spilling the tea he had just made. Loki quickly and quietly made up for the clumsiness from being lost in thought.

Sebastian cleared his throat and said "Welcome honored guests to Phantomhive Manor for today's refreshments we have Earl Grey Tea and Pineapple upside down cake. I would also like for you to welcome our newest guest Loki Laufeyson of Asgard. He's a visiting..." Sebastian was not quite sure what to call the Liesmith. That's when he spoke up saying "I am a visiting prince. My brother Thor is currently King since our father has fallen into one of his Odin Sleeps." Pepper bit back the insults she wanted throw his way. Jamie saw this and took a sip of the Earl Grey and said "Sebastian you did not make this." Sebastian was secretly alarmed but calmly replied "No sir I did not Loki did after spilling the first batch all over the both of us." Jamie knew it was dumb question to ask but did so anyway to keep the illusion of Sebastian being human up "Sebastian, Loki are either of you hurt?" Sebastian gave his devilish smirk and said "No Ml'lord but thank-you for your concern." Loki bowed and said "How kind of the Aralesser to worried for a mere prince like my self. No I am not hurt Asgardians heal fast and I know a cleaning spell that took care of the mess."

Jamie nodded then said "Your brew is very different Loki, a good different. I like it. Thank-you for fixing your mistake." Pepper then approached saying "Ml'lord, I am here on..." "Behalf of Stark Industries I know. You are also here for a partnership. I'll grant Mr. Stark that. Sebastian get the terms for partnerships." Sebastian bowed and was out like that. Loki approached Jamie and asked "Are you sure you can trust Mr. Stark?" Jamie sighed saying "That is not what I am worried about Loki. I, like he, have no interest in weapons but I can find his missing tech and he can help me where my company is weak. I am worried that when we meet face to face he will want to take advantage of an eighteen year old kid." Loki reassured her "He won't not after he kicked the ass of an eighteen year old in your years in maturity." Jamie quickly turned to him then nodded in understanding.

Loki and Grell walked away as Jamie became enveloped with the other guests. Sebastian could handle them easily. Grell looked Loki in the eye and said "You are really playing the part of being one Lord Phantomhive's allies. Be grateful you have your powers I do not...my boss striped me of those when I killed several people not on the 'To Die List'. William being hot headed would not let me speak for my self. I would not be here had it not been for Jamie.

Flashback

"_William please let me speak!" William reeled on him and said "You have been given too many chances Grell enough is enough." William was about to swing his scythe in a deadly arch to kill him when a female voice yelled "NO." Grell looked up as there stood Jamie battered and bleeding standing to protect him. William spat "Move it Phantomhive." Jamie flashed him a typical Ciel look and said "No William. It is true he killed those not slated to die, but was I slated to die?" the question hit William with sudden realization...no Jamie had not been on the list...Did Grell kill them to save her? William shot her a look and asked "What do you recommend then?" Jamie softly smiled and said "Asgardian punishment." William knew exactly what the Young mortal refereed to...the very same used on Thor Odinson. _

End Flashback

"You have endured the same punishment as my brother Thor all because you killed a few mortals just to save one?" Loki asked "No it's not like that. 150 years ago I teamed up Ciel's Aunt Angela because she had killed one of her patients. We became known as Jack the Ripper. When the young Earl caught us I killed her after she refused to kill the brat...alright he wasn't really a brat. I have always regretted it and looked for ways to make it up. Over the years I grew distant from the family. But one day I ran into five year old Jamie. The kid was wise beyond her years but still very young. I swore from that moment to protect her in both Angela's and Ciel's name. When she was kidnapped I didn't care anymore if William was mad or not. I killed them for I knew they would die by my hand or Sebastian's that did not matter." Grell replied

"Grell had saved my life. He reached me where Sebastian could not. I defend him because I was grateful and forgave him." Jamie said walking over to the duo. Loki smiled then realized then what it meant to sever the Phantomhive family. I meant giving your life daily to the head. It meant you may not see the next day. It meant above all you were ensuring another's life one more day. Loki smiled once again to say she had his support. 


	3. Cousin Kira and the Furry Ball

Ch. 3 Cousin Kira and the Furry Ball

Jamie woke to Grell's pathetic screams and Loki swearing in Norse. It all could only mean one thing. Kira Ethel Cordelia Midford was in the house. Jamie, as much as she hated how Kira acted a lot like Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford knew Kira was still one of the few family she had left. She steeled her self as she dressed like Ciel would typically dress, but put on the ring she had bought her rather than the family ring. Sebastian walked in and chuckled "Your up, I take it that your aware that Miss Kira is here?" Jamie simply nodded.

Jamie had sat down to breakfast when Kira came in and said "There you are cus. I've been looking all over for you?" Jamie shot her the typical look of 'your kidding right?' Kira said "I know what will cheer you up Cus a ball! And not just any ball but a Furry Ball!" Jamie paled and said "Do you even realize what your saying?" but once Kira got an idea in her head she stuck with it and that is where Jamie's own sliver tongue came in handy. "Kira may I pick what I want to dress as?" Kira looked at Jamie and said "Yes you can cus! Oh I just saw your wearing the ring I got you! Thank-you so much." Kira skipped off just as Grell, Sebastian, and Loki walked in. Loki could tell Jamie was a fellow trickster and had weaseled some comfort for her self and her servants. "Kira wants a Furry Ball. Well let's do just that. Grell, Sebastian do you both still have your wonder land costumes?" both nodded. "Good Loki magic yourself and I some animal costumes please." Loki bowed and said "With pleasure my lord. For you how about a battle scared Wolf?" Jamie looked at her self in the full length mirror Sebastian had quickly retrieved. Admiring Loki's handy work said "Prefect" she turned to look at Loki who had himself dressed like a Fox.

At the Ball Sebastian acted as Kira's escort while Loki was Jamie's. The help who were here were too dressed up. Kira walked over to Jamie. Kira was wearing a cute tiger outfit. Kira blushed and said "Oh Honored warrior may I have this dance?" Jamie bowed and said with a low growl "Of course my dear" Jamie then let off the deepest howl she could muster and that set the pace for the dance. Soon Jamie found herself in Loki's arms. Loki asked "How are you fairing Ml'lord?" Jamie smiled and said "I am fairing well Loki. Thank-you for the costume and this dance." Loki bowed his head and said "No thank-you for saving my life."

That night Loki tucked Jamie into bed and said "You really do act like him at all do you?" Jamie knew to whom Loki referred and said "No sometimes I do. But yes for the most part I am me." Loki smiled at that and set his gold helmet on her nightstand and said "I will be with you through the night in spirit as you mortals like to say." Jamie was touched that Loki would do that.


	4. Loki as a Reaper?

Ch. 4 Loki as a Reaper?

Jamie sat down with a frantic William. William had a reaper missing. He needed Grell but could not reinstate Grell as a reaper. Jamie and Loki though came up with the brilliant idea to have Loki masquerade as Grell Sutcliff and find this missing reaper.

Jamie and Grell worked on helping Loki pull off a very believable Grell. When William released Grell's beloved chainsaw scythe Grell showed Loki how to use it. Loki learned the Reaper rules quick enough and followed them to the letter.

Loki did well as a reaper. He also succeeded in saving the missing reaper. Whether anyone knew or not Heimdal was watching them and smiled at his prince. He said aloud "Very good my prince. Your efforts here will not go unnoticed." Heimdal looked out toward Thor and the Avengers as they took on a new foe that only Aralesser Phantomhive could have known.

Jamie and Loki were shocked to discover that Dispatch had made Loki an honorary Grim Reaper. Though he did not need glasses Loki was given his own Death Scythe which he was allowed to alter it's shape into the familiar scepter he had been given by the Chitari only this held the power of Gunter...the weapon of the king of Asgard as well as the power of a Death Scythe.


	5. Loki Learns the Past

Ch.5 Loki Learns the Past.

Loki looked at Sebastian and asked him "So what's the deal here?" Sebastian smirked and said "It was a long time ago when I took the soul of Jamie's ancestor Ciel. I still recall the day actually."

Flashback

_Blood, Blood everywhere. I see the limp body of my master and victim. Ciel Phantomhive has died…the words sink into my mind. There is not much time before Scotland Yard comes knocking about the boy's death, I think. With no time to clean up, I vanish through the window with little though to what my master's last words were. _

_Running and running, never stopping never feeling any thing. No hunger no thirst no remorse no regret I knows little of these human emotions…no that's a lie I do know of them. I've just never allowed myself to feel these emotions before. I'm sad, I'm mad, and I'm lonely. The sadness of the loss of my master and friend the anger at my DNA that made me demon and loneliness of no one to love me… I loved Ciel and never allowed myself to admit before._

_I left England behind to begin a new life alone in young America. Funny the last words my master said "I Contract you to protect and care for a descendent 112 years removed from me." I looked at his hand and saw the pentagram gone from my hand. Free for 112 years… a mortal's words are powerful under the contract. _

End Flashback

"So, Ciel cursed Jamie?" Loki asked "Yes, he cursed us both. Though it is like Ciel's soul I gave up the practice of eating souls along time ago. I am merely her guardian now." Sebastian replied quietly. Loki nodded and found someone to help.


	6. Hurting Hand and Healing Magic

Ch.6 Hurting Hand and Healing Magic

Loki came into Jamie's study while Jamie was busy doing paperwork. Jamie looked up and smiled at Loki and said "I take it you want to know more about my past and how I got here to London England when every one has said I was born and raised in America?" Loki only nodded. Jamie said "When I was twelve I lost my mom and dad in a fire that also destroyed my home. I suffered a lot. The only one able to care for me was my god father the Undertaker. I moved to his home in another town, where I met Yuri Trancy the heir to the Trancy fortune. That's when I learned from his guardian Claude who I really was."

Loki smiled sadly at me and said "I know how you feel I recently lost my mother. Well she really wasn't my mother but she was the closest thing I had to a mother since I was adopted." Jamie sadly looked at Loki then grunted in pain. Loki rushed over to Jamie. "What's wrong?" Jamie held her hand to reveal the broken bloody mess. Loki looked at it and Jamie explained "Midgard medicine has advanced so far. The type of break I had came from I later found out to be a Jotun's foot, in other words..." Loki understood then and said "The cold re-breaks your hand. Hmm I can help."

Loki and Jamie sat down on the floor and Loki took Jamie's hand in his and closed his eyes to focus on the healing spell. Once her hand was healed he found the source of the curse, and with a practiced tongue broke the curse that would other wise re-break her hand. Loki looked Jamie in the eyes as she said "Thank-You Loki." she hugged him then got up to finish her work when Loki stopped her saying "Jamie, this may not be a wise thing to do." Jamie sighed then said "Your Right Loki, thank-you."


End file.
